


House Warming Gift

by damniamgay



Series: Lapis and Peridot [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: Peridot moves into Beach City but what will happen when she moved next to the one and only Lapis Lazuli.





	House Warming Gift

Peridot pulled the last box out of the moving van she had rented and took a slower walk down the path that led to the front door, finally basking in the smell of the salt in the air from the ocean and the green of her front garden. Sighing happily, she pushed the door open to her new house with her hip. Her attempt to make her way through the rooms failed before eventually  getting lost, it was somewhere between the huge amount of doors and walkways it seemed to have. She huffed.

Defeated by a house.

She laughed to herself sadly, "Nice one, getting lost in your own damn house." Quickly turning around at the sound of someone else laughing, she almost screamed at the sight of woman standing somewhat ominously in her front door. 

"Hello?" Peridot squeaked out before the woman standing in her doorway dropped her smirk and innocently pulled her hands up. 

"Sorry, I saw you move some boxes in. I didn't know if you needed any help and from the sounds of it you could use some!" She giggled to herself slightly.

At the sight of her new neighbour not responding she screwed her eyebrows together in confusion before finishing, "I'm Lapis by the way. Lapis Lazuli...your neighbour. And before you say yes, my parents really named me after a gemstone, I know totally original." She rolled her eyes before replacing the expression with a sweet, welcoming smile. 

Peridot perked her eyes up to look at Lapis with a huge smile on her face, "My names Peridot! I have to say the same exact spiel to everyone that ever meets me." She thrust her hand out for her new acquaintance to shake before being pulled in gently for a tight hug. 

"We don't shake, we hug." 

Peridot nodded before slowly wrapping her arms around Lapis' torso, her cheeks slightly colouring from the close proximity with the taller woman. She took a moment to admire her from up close, she smelt of a strange but addictive mixture of salt water and the outdoors and Peridot couldn't get enough of it. Closing her eyes she tried to bask in the moment for a little bit longer before Lapis let go, Peridot opened her eyes quickly and surveyed the look of tranquility on the woman's face. 

"So where do we start!" Lapis giggled slightly looking at the piles of boxes in the supposed living room. Lapis proceeded to pick up a box labelled with 'Living Room-Box#1', "Uhm, Peridot... have you labelled all your boxes like this?" She turned the box to the woman in question. 

Peridot stared at Lapis for a few seconds before blinking herself back into reality. She coughed, "Oh, that's nothing! You should've seen me packing, everything in alphabetical order. It was so good, I was totally in my element!" Peridot exclaimed proudly, she led Lapis into the living room before starting to unpack everything trying to distract herself from staring at her neighbour any longer. 

"You are one strange small person." Lapis whispered with a small smile adorned on her face, completely forgetting that Peridot was right next to her. Peridot looked up at her wide eyed and Lapis' cheeks rose to a deep shade of crimson.

"I am not small. I am merely average!" She gestured to her entire body trying to prove her point.

Lapis patted her cheek gently, "Of course you are. Shorty!" She laughed so hard that she started producing short, little snorting sounds. Her hands immediately rose to cover her mouth and face as her blush returned. Peridot tried to keep her resolve, trying not to break at the sight of the giggling mess in front of her.

She took a deep breath before continuing. 

"This is no laughing matter, Lazuli! We just met approximately 3 minutes ago and you're already being mean to me. I don't think this is how friendships are formed. I have a book on it, you might want to borrow it." Peridot's face stayed serious and Lapis continued laughing, practically doubling over.

After a few minutes she finally stood back up straight and wiped the tears away that were pouring down her face, "I'm sorry! But you're just so cute when you're trying to be serious." Peridot sighed in defeat and kicked her shoes off as she sat down on her sofa. She had managed to move that in by herself, expertly if she does say so herself.

It totally didn't leave her with a bunch of bruises and made her cry throughout the entire ordeal. 

Lapis finally sat down next to Peridot and bumped her with her arm, "I'm sorry, Peri. Forgive me?" She shot her, her best puppy dog eyes and quivering bottom lip. Peridot took a moment to consider the new nickname, it made her heart stop and she was sure she was dead and had ascended to heaven. Obviously that would be the only reason why a pretty girl would give her a nickname, she looked down momentarily but had to do a double take to see Lapis pouting harder and fluttering her eyelashes to the best of her ability. She stood no chance against it. 

"Fine, as long as you help me unpack." 

Fist-pumping she called out happily, "You got it shorty!" and she shot up and started unpacking the box in front of her. Peridot shot her a death glare, "Last one, I promise!"  She winked playfully before pulling out numerous books and ornaments.

They chatted occasionally, normally some off hand comment about some cool thing that Lapis was putting in piles for her new friend considering she didn't know where she would want anything. Peridot enjoyed the system, it was effective and always loved alphabetised things. The only thing she enjoyed more than the system, was spending time with Lapis. Her carefree attitude was new for Peridot and was honestly kind of refreshing to see someone with a completely different outlook on life to hers. And it didn't hurt that Peridot absolutely did not mind looking at her. 

She learnt a lot about her neighbours from Lapis, her calling it their 'goss sesh', whatever that meant. Across the road from her lived Ruby and Sapphire with their daughter Garnet. "Ruby once ran away and became a cowboy for a few days, that was a weird phase and we were all worried for them cause they've been together for longer than I've been alive." Lapis paused dramatically for effect trying to gauge whether Peridot was actually entertaining this tangent she had been on, after seeing Peridot stare at her to finish the story-she continued. Sighing at remembering what she was talking about previously, "That's not true but you get the picture, they're the neighbourhoods power couple." Peridot nodded picking up a trophy that Lapis handed her, their hands grazing slightly and Lapis shot her a wink. 

Peridot couldn't hold onto the trophy tight enough, she knew she was gay but damn... "You alright?" Lapis asked curiously pulling her head out of the seemingly never-ending box. Peridot nodded quickly before placing the trophy in the corner of her desk they'd moved before Lapis started ranting at her. "What was that trophy for anyway, were you some under 16 sports prodigy that had their dreams crushed of making it to the olympics by an injury?" She watched Peridot's eyes widen at her question and she let out a small laugh before rubbing the back of her neck. A trait that seemed only apparent when she was nervous. Lapis was observant, what could she say! 

"Ha, I wish. No, I won some stupid coding competition a few years ago. I was best in the country for two years or something." Peridot looked at the inscription on the trophy before placing it back down and straightening it up. Lapis stood up and crossed her way over to her neighbour. 

"That's really cool." She said in a hushed tone, as if she was scared someone would hear her revealing a huge secret. 

"Thanks." Peridot replied in a similar volume however confused at why they were whispering. 

"So you're like a huge nerd then?" Lapis whispered placing her hands on Peridot's shoulders and felt the black fabric of her hoodie. Peridot gulped loudly before answering.

"I guess you could say that." 

Lapis took a step closer and Peridot's breathing got more ragged and short. "You really are something else, Peridot." Then she pressed a kiss to her cheek before walking backwards and returning to unpacking. 

She sat back down on the floor with the box in her lap and started placing things into their respective piles. She looked up to see Peridot still totally zoned out, "Come on, Peri we haven't got all day. These boxes aren't unpack themselves!" Lapis called out in a shrill voice and a shit-eating grin painted smugly on her face. 

She then proceeded in describing their neighbours in excruciatingly graphic detail and certainly didn't hold back on Ruby and Sapphire's next-door neighbours, Pearl and Amethyst, "They're the biggest, will they-won't they couple. I think they're totally fucking but Amethyst won't confirm it for me which definitely means either she wants it to happen or Pearl is super good in bed to get her to not blab about it cause she's where I get all the latest gossip from." Peridot nodded once more, confused at what these people looked like and how she was going to interact with them if she ever needs to.

On the left of Peridot lived Steven and his dad Greg, "Steven is the cutest kid I've ever met, honestly he's the best. His dad's pretty cool too, ever since his wife Rose left for some job in some fancy city he's been a bit rocky but he's raised a good kid. And obviously on the other side of you is the best neighbour you'll ever have." 

Peridot cocked an eyebrow up and smirked, "Let me know when I meet them!" Lapis punched her playfully.

"You're getting a bit cheeky, shorty." She laughed through her words before pushing the last box to the side. She feigned dusting her hands off and stood up, "Looks like my excellent job, if I do say so myself, is done here." Throughout their talking they had moved into Peridot's bedroom and had unpacked all her clothes and other things.

"Ah well, thanks, Lazuli." Peridot said, standing awkwardly in front of her counterpart. 

"I best get going, oh by the way Pearl actually wanted me to tell you. We're having a neighbourhood potluck to celebrate you moving here. You kind of have to bring some homemade food. Don't tell anyone but I'm gonna buy something and act like I made it." She winked before continuing, "You're welcome to join me if you need to do the same." 

Peridot stared at her a few seconds, "I'd love to but I have an idea of something I could make. I will be going to the shop though and would love the company and she be shown the way." She mumbled the last few words and rubbed the back of her neck with Lapis immediately filing that under, 'socially awkward'.

Lapis nodded, "I'll go get my money, I'll be right back." She placed another chaste kiss to her cheek before leaving.

 

Peridot quickly sat down, too flustered to do anything of any use whatsoever.  

She could only think of two things, Lapis kissing her cheek...twice and Lapis opening the box with all her underwear in and almost dying from embarrassment. Touching the exact spot where Lapis kissed, she sighed, "Get it together Peridot, she's just one of them super touchy, friendly straight girls." 

Looking down solemnly at her outfit she decided to change quickly from her stained hoodie and joggers, she'd insist they were stained from snacking late at night while playing video games. And honestly, you'd believe her if you knew her schedule. 

She changed quickly into a black t-shirt with a green alien wearing a bowtie on it and some black skinny jeans, she replaced her glasses on her face pushing the round rims up her nose and nodded as she looked at herself in the mirror before zooming in on something on her face. 

Oh shit, when did Lapis have lipstick on? Peridot scrubbed at her face merely smudging the 'nude' tone further around her face. It'd probably be nude for Lapis as she was generally quite dark skinned and you couldn't say the same for Peridot. The light brown smudge made her look like she had only tanned one section of her face. 

Lapis poked her head round into Peridot's bedroom, "Can I come in?" she asked hesitantly. 

"Only if you explain this to me." She jumped out the joined bathroom and pointed to her cheek, "When were you wearing lipstick?" 

Lapis giggled, "Come on, I have makeup wipes at my place." She grabbed Peridot by the hand and led her out and into her house.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna make this one really long chapter, but this draft expires tomorrow and I can't be bothered to save it. So it's gonna be multiple chapters now, hope you enjoyed. Leave me some kuods and comments if you did!


End file.
